theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 23, 2016/Chat log
8:48 Dragonian King good job (yes) 8:53 Williamm258 thanks Welcome to TAWW chat 9:19 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 9:25 Dragonian King hi lily lily if you were a fruit what fruit would you be Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:34 Williamm258 hey Jony 9:34 Cfljony22 the chats definitely not dull at all when im not here hey will hey lily hey peep 9:37 Dragonian King hey jony don't worry it's dull when you're here too hey why didn't you say hey to me :( i'm offended 9:38 Cfljony22 lily i actually got the count of monte cristo book not to read it just to look for quotes 9:43 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:46 Dragonian King ooo 9:46 Flower1470 @Silly a lemon 9:46 Dragonian King i like lemonade so good choice 9:46 Flower1470 I had lemonade today (yes) @Jony or you could, idk, read it... like a normal and not lazy person 9:47 Cfljony22 nah 9:47 Flower1470 please read it 9:47 Cfljony22 i cliff noted that ho ho ho merry chrismas 9:47 Flower1470 it is the greatest piece of drama you will ever read 9:47 Cfljony22 youve obviously never watched teen mom 9:47 Dragonian King "watched" she said read 9:48 Cfljony22 theres a novel too this one girl in my italian class asked me out today and i couldnt just say no cuz she sat right in front of me it was one of those peice of paper cliche things 9:49 Flower1470 congrats 9:49 Cfljony22 with the yes on the upper right and no on the upper left WAIT im getting to the funny part but as she was handing it the freaking teacher started yelling at her to do her work so my italian teacher techancailly ckcblocked me\ but then right 9:50 Dragonian King but then left 9:50 Cfljony22 we learned how to say el caffe in italian its el caffe and then i went to friend house and he told me it was juST ONE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT BUT THEN MY WHOLE FKING POKERSTASH IS GONE WHN I WAKE UP UPSIDE DOWN IN A ZOO then i drank some orenge juice then i went to bed 9:51 Dragonian King does this end with the loch ness monster asking for tree fiddy 9:51 Cfljony22 but i remembered to take my protein shake cuz u know there amazing cough then i pretended to do some work then i went to bed woke up went to class met the homie Lily i dont meant u lily theres another lily ik said hi then bye walked in between the raindrops to my car went home right i got home then i hit up the homie zach like hey i need that book hes like alright cool 9:53 Dragonian King how do you walk in between the raindrops 9:53 Cfljony22 carefully so then i went to the dollar store i ibought dividers for my note book then i bought two foam sword s a premium cut deck of cards for when i practive at home beef jerky then i roll out right So i go to taco bell right i go up the lady she said oh its ok the dude infront of you already paid for your food so im like bih i feel like a good person too lemme pay for the homie behind me 9:54 Dragonian King (yawn) 9:55 Cfljony22 TELL ME Y THESE DUDES ORDERED 64 DOLLARS WORTH OF FOOD MY SHT WAS 5:50USD I DIDNT KNOW THE HONEYBOO BOO FAMILY WAS DRIVING BEHIND ME OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE TAKEN DAT 5 AND RAN AND WON MONEY WITH IT OFF OF POKER CUZ THATS WHAT I DO WIN help me plz 9:56 Dragonian King well it seems like you just lost B) 9:56 Cfljony22 well it seems like you have bad jokes :o 9:56 Dragonian King pssh 9:57 Cfljony22 pissshihs boy u better brush dem tefth you got that dragon bref 9:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys good luck lily 10:01 Flower1470 no please dont leave me here not with HIM 10:02 Dragonian King i'll leave the door unlocked run while you can Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:03 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2016